tergazafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Note: The age refers to how many sets of one-hundred years have happened since the fall of the Rynal Empire. The cycle refers to which of the four seasons it is, with seasons being based mainly on crop and lunar cycles, rounded to eighty days each. The full date includes age, year (within the age), cycle, and day (within the cycle), this is usually shortened to simply the year and day with the cycle being understood and the age omitted, as most people don’t live to see multiple ages. When referring to historical events, unless the day is significant it is usually omitted. This calendar includes only dates relevant to humanity, with the formation of the non-human nations left out, since all but the undead and synths were founded long before the empire of Rynal. A0Y0C1D1: The island of Rynal mysteriously disappears under the waves in a cataclysmic storm. The Empire of Rynal, which spanned most of the globe, is destroyed almost overnight. A0Y45C2D78: The first meeting of the Council of Sages. Churches to the five main gods established in following weeks. A1Y48-A1Y60: The sages of stone and ice rebel against the Council, sparking a war for control of the magic of the world. Several great kingdoms fall as the Sages use the mortals of the world to their own ends. The draconians emerge and contain the war, once the fighting is over five new sages must be selected to replace those who died (stone, ice, fire, earth, water). A2Y7: Empire of Kyras founded. A2Y10-A2Y35: Empire of Kyras enters into war with surrounding kingdoms, subjugating them all. Emperor Jakal rules over largest empire since Rynal. A2Y30: Empire of Kyras comes into conflict with Empire of Byrthizan in the south. A2Y43C3D4: Emperor Jakal dies in battle while laying siege to the capital of Byrthizan. Though Jakal dies the siege is successful and within a few years Byrthizan is dissolved into the kingdoms of Deshret, Malakut, and Bharat. A2Y43-A2Y60: Empire of Kyras dissolves into civil war, with pressure from outside enemies the empire collapses. A2Y60C4D34: Treaty of the Churches written restricting the involvement of the servants of the gods in the affairs of state.' A3Y4C2D79': Necromancer Ongal born in Deshret. A3Y4: Rockford, descendant of Emperor Jakal suffers what should be a fatal wound in battle with raiders. Despite being pierced through the stomach by a ballista arrow, he makes a full recovery within days. A3Y9: Kingdom of Neloni founded to protect the church of Maia. A3Y11: Scepteria founded to protect the church of Uren.' A3Y13': Sanzhou and Kasei are formed after the death of an emperor leaves no heir'. A3Y20': Pirate Lords convene in Kildare and found the nation of Eire.' A3Y20': The lords of the Trade Houses found Xerin on the crossroads of the four major overland trade routes. ' A3Y22': City-States along the Sapphire Sea form Republic of Achea. Kingdom of Corlia formed when surrounding areas swear allegiance to Scepteria. ' A3Y29': City-State of Azren splits from Achea, citing incompetence in ruling body. A3Y30: Lords of the northern realms form the Kingdom of Ostmark. Republic of Tiberia is formed by an alliance of cities and mercenary forces. ' A3Y32': General Vladimir of Corlia goes into self-exile for unknown reasons. He takes with him all men loyal to his command and their families. ' A3Y45': Kolvograd founded by Vladimir and his followers.' A3Y52': After founding the Necropolis, Ongal begins to research immortality through his magic.' A3Y60': Ongal begins to raid surrounding areas for victims to use in his experiments. His raids draw the ire of the lord of Kolvograd, Vladimir. A3Y62: Raiders from Ostmark claim to discover Kingdom of Xultun. A3Y70: Allied forces of Kolvograd, Azren, and Ostmark lay siege to and destroy the Necropolis, killing Ongal and destroying his army of undead. A3Y72: Vladimir dies in his sleep, his son Vladimir II takes the throne. A3Y74: A young troglodyte, Nero, is spared during a raid. He is taken to the Academy of Uren to be raised. These raids eliminate the last of the trogs in the western lands. A3Y89: Kolvograd wages war on Deshret. Vladimir II dies in battle and Kolvograd is defeated. Vladimir II’s son, Karl, takes the throne. A3Y90: Nero leaves the Academy of Uren and begins to unite the troglodyte peoples. A3Y92: Malakut briefly conquers the weakened Deshret, but is soon defeated and forced back by rebellion. A3Y97C4D67: Lord Karl of Kolvograd is killed by an assassin with no legitimate heir. Mikhail, son of Karl through his mistress Zera, takes the throne, assuming the name Vladimir III. A4Y2: King Alfred of Ostmark, a cousin of Lord Karl, submits to Vladimir III and Ostmark becomes a client nation of Kolvograd. The Kolvost Empire is born. Shortly after the formation, the necromancer Khallos enters into an alliance with Vladimir III, providing him with an undead army in exchange for lordship over the Necropolis. A4Y5-A4Y15: The combined forces of the Kolvost Empire crush the kingdoms of Deshret, Malakut, and Bharat, conquering them all. Puppet kings are placed in all conquered kingdoms. A4Y10: First contact with the Irryl race. After a brief skirmish negotiations of peace are successful. A4Y15: Kolvost Empire begins war with Republic of Achea. A4Y16: Azren comes to the aid of Achea, only to be turned away by their former kinsmen. The King of Azren, Draco IX, swears to never lend aid to Achea again. A4Y17: The nations of Corlia, Xerin, and Azren from the Alliance of Free Nations in order to form a protective force against the Kolvost Empire. The Lord of House Lios in Xerin and former strategos of Achea, Leonidas, is unanimously elected High King. He founds the Court of Free Nations in Scepteria. The knights of the court are made of nobles from the Houses of Xerin as well as nobles from Corlia. King Draco IX of Azren promises military aid, but wants no part in the politics of the alliance. Achea refuses to join or receive aid from the Alliance. A4Y22: The first synths are created in a hidden fortress within Mount Eche. A4Y23C1D35: The first bionid, Primus, is created. The other nine follow within several months. A4Y23C4D10: Primus rebels, killing several other bionids and all non-synth life within Mount Eche. The remaining bionids flee and the fortress is sealed from within. A4Y25: Achea falls to the Kolvost Empire. A4Y26: The Empire of Sanzhou declines an offer to join the Alliance, but promises to provide any aid against the Kolvost Empire in return for the Alliance’s aid against the Empire of Kasei. A4Y27: In return for aid against the Empire of Sanzhou, the Empire of Kasei enters into an alliance with Vladimir III. A4Y30: The Republic of Tiberia, fearing the Kolvost Empire, joins the Alliance of Free Nations. The nation of Eire also joins the Alliance after numerous raids from the forces of Ostmark. A4Y32: Seeing the success of Vladimir III, the troglodyte king Nero enters into an alliance with the Kolvost Empire in order to further his own ambitions for a troglodyte nation.